New Resolution
by NettieC
Summary: New instalment in the Ella series. Single chapter, just to get the ball rolling once more.
AN: This is the next instalment of the Ella Series.

Someone who commented anonymously on the running sheet for this series asked where to find the stories. As an anon post, I don't know who you are to reply but if you go through my portfolio you'll find all the stories, just go through them in the order I've listed.

* * *

The sun beamed down on the younger children as they played in the shallows of the water, their mother's eyes fixed firmly on them as she sat just metres away. Ella was lying on a large towel beside her mother reading while Harm had disappeared to a nearby kiosk.

"Ice cream!" he called appearing beside Mac and Ruby and David quickly scampered across the sand.

"Thanks, dad!" was the chorus as Harm handed out the ice treats before sitting down beside his wife.

"I got you an extra scoop of chocolate," he said, kissing her cheek.

"I noticed," she said with a grin. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Oh, many, many things," he whispered with a matching smile; both remembering their encounter the night before.

"Name one," she said before licking the drips from her cone.

"Coming into my life, loving me, my life, our children, being you..." he whispered, his eyes locked on hers. "Love you."

"Love you too," she replied with tear-filled eyes.

Hawaii was the destination of choice for the Rabb clan for a ten day vacation. Living in California, Harm really hadn't thought the kids would opt for sun, surf and sand but they had all agreed and as he had said it was their decision he went with the flow. This trip was to mark the end of all medical appointments related to David and the trauma of the school shooting and it was only fair then that it was all about the children.

They all knew David had been extremely lucky and things could have gone very, very differently three months ago. However, aside from the scar on his chest and some unsettled nights, David had bounced back extremely well. A resilient child, David seemed to have taken it all in his stride. However, his parents hadn't and, from their own experiences, realised that counselling was the way to go; both for them, David and even his sisters.

"What's for dinner?" David asked, plopping down in front of his parents; strawberry ice cream across his face and the cone still in his hand.

"You can't be hungry!" Mac said. "You're still eating."

"But I am, mom," he replied. Going through a growth spurt, David was always hungry these days.

"It's Ruby's turn to choose, so why don't you ask her," Harm suggested and David quickly disappeared.

"That boy's going to eat us out of house and home," Mac said watching the child trying to convince his sister of something.

"He's just like his mother," Harm said with a laugh which earned him a playful slap.

Ruby's decision was The Cheesecake Factory and Harm took it in his stride. Since the shooting, Mac had noted that her once overly health conscious husband had become quite relaxed about their children's eating habits. In fact, on numerous occasions it had been left to Mac to emphasise the need for vegetables over fries and fruit over confectionary, something which had never happened before. While she wouldn't bring it up on their vacation, she filed it away as a discussion topic after they returned home.

With their bellies full after a big Cheesecake Factory dinner, the family strolled back towards their hotel. Mac's hand had slipped into Harm's while he held Ruby on his hip with the other one. The little girl exhausted after another big day on the island.

"What are we doing now?" David asked running back to the group.

"We're going to the hotel, having baths and going to sleep," Mac informed him.

"But it's early," he protested. "The sun's still up and ..."

"And you're still going to sleep," Harm said. "You know tomorrow is a special day."

"Aren't you going to tell us what the surprise is?" Ella asked, Harm shook his head. "C'mon, daddy," she said smiling sweetly. "Just a little hint."

"Okay," he conceded, winking at his wife. "We will need to be at breakfast at 0800."

"That's not a hint, dad!" she protested.

"It's all you're getting, honey," he replied and grinned when she pouted, she was the very image of her mother.

The destination was revealed the following morning as the family headed out.

"Wow! The zoo," Ruby shouted with glee, bobbing up and down on the back seat. "So cool!"

"Glad you approve," Harm said, glancing down at the GPS for confirmation of directions.

"So, why is it special? It's just a zoo," Ella said, after all, they'd spent a lot of time at San Diego Zoo.

"You'll see," he replied with a smile. "You'll see."

Despite badgering over the next fifteen minutes, Harm failed to give any more information much to his children's dismay. One day, he thought, they would learn that it required a whole lot more force and intimidation to break their daddy.

As soon as the family assembled inside the entrance the surprise was revealed.

"Hello there," Frank said causing all three children to spin around.

"Grandpa!" came a chorus of voices, followed quickly by "Grandma!"

Hugs and kisses ensued before Ruby's attention drifted back to the animals. Ella, however, remained by her grandparents, her arm slipping through her grandfather's. Frank's recovery had been long and arduous. After his surgery and discharge, he had developed a severe chest infection which saw him hospitalised once more, his age and bypass surgery counting against him. By the time he had rallied, his weight had plummeted and his mobility was compromised. While he had always presented as a man years younger than his actual age, his illnesses and David's drama had taken their toll and although only 81 often looked a decade older.

As the vacation had been a 'recovery' celebration, Trish and Frank had been included too but had declined the offer, Trish thinking it may be too much. However, Frank had been feeling much better and had the all-clear to fly so he wanted to be with the ones he treasured more than anything.

"I'm so glad you made it, grandpa," Ella said as they strolled behind the others. "I've been worried about you."

"You're a beautiful child," Frank said, tears welling. "But there's nothing to worry about. I'm doing much better."

"You look it too," she agreed. "You just need some more colour in your cheeks and to eat a lot more candy."

"Well, then," he said, pulling out his wallet from his pocket. "This vacation will take care of the sun and maybe you can run over to that concession stand and take care of the candy."

"Sure, grandpa!"

While Harm kept up with the youngest two family members, Trish and Mac ambled along happily chatting.

"I'm so glad you made it," Mac said quietly. "It's great to see Frank looking well."

"It is," she agreed. "It's been a long seven months and it's so good to finally be over the worst of it."

"And it's definitely made Ella's day," she commented looking over her shoulder at the pair behind her sharing a bag of treats.

"Most teenagers don't have a lot of time for parents, let alone grandparents," Trish observed. "But Ella's been something else through this."

"Maybe it's because they were in the accident together," Mac said. "And their rehab was slow..."

"And painful at times..." she added, knowing just how much Frank had been through.

"Yeah, that too," she agreed with a sigh. "But," she added brightly, "The worst is over and we're all here –happy and healthy."

"Yes we are, sweetheart!"

After a few hours at the zoo, lunch and an afternoon relaxing by the pool, Harm walked into the hotel restaurant and slipped into the chair next to Frank.

"No one else eating?" he asked, looking towards the door.

Harm laughed. "Mac and the kids were just looking in the gift shop...something about needing more candy. Where's mom?"

"Just using the bathroom," Frank replied, gesturing towards the other side of the room.

Harm nodded. "I'm really glad you made it, dad," he said quietly. "Mac and I were really disappointed when you first said you couldn't come here with us."

"We were disappointed too," he replied. "But I think it was instinct more than anything else that made me say no. This whole heart thing has really knocked my confidence and I must admit that I tend to shy away from doing the things I once did."

"Yeah," Harm said softly with a nod. "I had noticed."

"Don't take it personally, son," he said, shaking his head.

"Never did," Harm said, placing his hand over his father's. "Just remember that I, we, are here for you. If you need or want anything ...something done or just to talk ...I am here for you."

"Appreciate that," he said with tear-filled eyes. "I am very lucky to have you."

"No, dad," Harm corrected gently as he squeezed Frank's hand. "I am the lucky one."

Trish emerged from the shadows of the potted palms and walked towards the table. Upon leaving the bathroom, she had seen the pair deep in conversation and had waited until she thought they were done. Pulling out the chair next to her husband, she was just about to speak when David and Ruby came running up to the table.

"Hi, grandma and grandpa," David said jumping on the chair next to Trish.

"Hi," Ruby chimed in clambering up next to her dad.

"Where's mommy and Ella?" Harm asked scanning the entrance.

"Gone to put their things back in the room," David said and Harm groaned.

"How much did they buy this time?" he asked and David shrugged.

"Lots!" Ruby answered and Harm groaned again.

It wasn't that he begrudged his wife and eldest daughter spending the money; he just didn't like the thought of having to repack with the mountain of newly acquired items.

Meals were ordered and brought to the table fairly quickly as there were few other guests in the restaurant at this early hour of the evening. However, knowing everyone, especially Frank, could do with an early night, Harm had insisted on the early sitting. As had become usual during this trip, Ruby ate little from her own plate, preferring to sample something from those beside her. David ate his own heartily and then most of Ruby's and while his parents wouldn't normally allow it, they were just basking in the relief that the boy was here with them and had regained his health. Dietary considerations could wait until they returned home.

"What are you thinking?" Mac asked Harm quietly as she watched him alternating his focus between their son and his father. "Harm?" she prompted when he failed to reply.

"Um...ah..." he said, with a shake of his head. "Sorry," he said glancing at her before dropping his head. "If you'll excuse me, I might just use the head." He was gone before Mac could say anything and while she had noted the tears in his eyes, now was not the place to question them.

"Is dad alright, mom?" asked Ella as they watched him disappear into the bathroom.

"Yes, sweetie," she lied. "He's fine."

"But..." she began to protest but Mac shook her head and tilted it slightly towards the others at the table and Ella knew to leave well enough alone.

"After," Mac mouthed, knowing she needed to follow this up with her eldest daughter.

Not wanting Harm to have to face everyone, Mac signed the bill and had it charged to their room. Then she started making arrangements as she organised the children and various belongings.

"It's still early, Sarah," said Trish as she pushed in her chair. "Why don't the children come to our room and watch a movie while you take care of that laundry you were talking about?"

"Laundry?" Mac echoed and Trish nodded before indicating her approaching son. "Oh, yes, that would be very helpful." Mac smiled, not much got by Trish.

As the family exited the lift on the seventh floor, the majority of them turned to the left. "You behave yourselves," Mac called and got a 'yes, mom' in chorused reply.

"Why aren't they coming with us?" Harm asked, watching his family go further down the brightly lit corridor. "They should be getting ready for bed."

"They're spending some quiet time with their grandparents," Mac replied as she tugged his hand and head to their room. "They'll be watching a movie."

Unlocking the door, Mac moved inside, scanned the main area and wondered how they could make so much mess when things were usually so orderly at home. Leaving housekeeping issues aside, she moved through the room and opened the sliding doors which led out to the balcony. All the while, Harm stood in the doorway and watched.

"Are you coming in?" Mac asked glancing in Harm's direction and noting he hadn't moved.

"Ah, yeah," he said before shutting the door behind him and moving into the room. Bending, he picked up David's shirt and Ruby's doll, before heading over to the children's room and leaving the items on top of the chest of drawers.

When he returned, Mac was sitting on the sofa, looking out over the ocean, and waiting for her husband. Knowing he wouldn't have much of a choice but to sit and talk with his wife, Harm sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. Easing herself back, Mac nestled against him and linked her fingers through the hand that was dangling over her shoulder.

Nothing was said for a long time. Mac didn't want to ask questions, she wanted Harm to open up on his own. While the wait was killing her, she was prepared to give him all the time he needed to get his words into order. Eventually, he cleared his throat and Mac squeezed his hand in encouragement.

"You know," he began softly. "12 months ago life was going well for us. Yeah, we were busy and there were a few bumps now and then but it was good, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was," she replied somewhat concerned. "Isn't it anymore?" she had to ask.

"Yeah," he said, but then noting her desperate tone he realised how his question could be misunderstood. "Of course it is, gorgeous..."

"But..."she prompted, trying to make this about him.

"But, I was sitting at dinner and everything was great. David seems to have recovered like a dream; dad's doing much better and looked much more like his old self..." He trailed off to nothingness once more.

"But..." Mac prompted once again.

"It just kinda...well, I couldn't help but..." he stumbled over his thoughts.

Turning and kneeling on the sofa. Mac took Harm's face in her cupped palms and waited until he looked at her. "Tell me..." she said gently.

Harm drew in one deep breath, then a second and a third. He didn't want to hurt his wife, didn't want her to take on the burden of his thoughts but he knew she wouldn't accept anything less than the whole truth. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he picked her up and repositioned her so she was straddling his lap. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed as she curled her arms around his neck.

"Life is good now," he said quietly. "Life is bloody fantastic." He then continued at a rapid pace. "But, in the past year I have had to deal with a lot...and, yes, I know you have too...and I know the counselling we did really helped...I looked at dad tonight and I just can't imagine how life will be without him. I am so glad we...I have the opportunity to spend more time with him, whether that's weeks, months or years. He's not a young man and I spent so much time when I was younger ignoring him and sometimes hating him that and just wasted all that time." Mac pressed a light kiss to his temple. "And David...well...we are incredibly blessed to still have him. He is such an amazing kid and ...well, they all are...all the kids and I could have lost them too...that accident could have taken them all and then there was your surgery and it didn't go as well as expected and it gave me such a huge fright...12 months ago all was well and in such a short space of time I could have lost everyone but my mother and it just hit me...there at dinner...I don't want to be alone in this world, Mac...I can't lose you...the kids...it's taken me 50 odd years to get the family I have always craved I don't want to be in this world alone."

"Oh, Harm," Mac cried as she wiped away his tears. "Oh, Harm," she repeated when nothing else would come.

For several long minutes they clung to each other. Both had spent much of the previous year getting through one thing after another, both had tried to be open and honest with the other through each traumatic experience and both had felt they had adequately dealt with each blow they had received. However, Harm's meltdown showed that it would take more than an Hawaiian vacation to counter the cumulative effects of what could easily have been the worst year of his life.

Fifteen minutes later, Harm had pulled himself together and kissed his wife. "I love you, Sarah," he said before kissing her again. "I want to go into the future not wasting time and opportunities. Life is just so very precious and, as we know, absolutely fragile."

"I know," she replied tearfully. "And I love you too, Harmon."

"I want to spend the time enjoying the family we have and not doing what I've done tonight and being overwhelmed by what could have been."

"I think that's a good idea," she said, kissing his nose. "Is there anything specific you want to do or want us to do? Any changes you want to make?"

"Spend more quality time together – you and me, and us and the kids and the family and mom and dad," he said. "Spend more time on shared experiences rather than just racing from one thing to the next with endless car pools and rosters."

"I like the sound of that," she said with a smile. "Last week I spent four hours and 21 minutes with Ella of which three hours 39 minutes was in the car going or coming home from something or other. I'd love a day, even an afternoon, of just the two of us hanging out, going shopping, and doing girly things like we used to do when she was younger. She'll be off to college soon and I don't want to miss these opportunities to spend time with her...with you all."

"So, when we get home we sit down as a family and make some decisions, plans?" he asked as she climbed off his lap upon hearing a knock on the door.

"Definitely," she said, opening the door to her children and embracing them all in one hug.

Harm came over and joined the group hug before kissing each one of his darlings on their heads. Life was good and, upon their return to the mainland, he vowed it would be oh, so much better with his and Mac's new resolution.


End file.
